600 Tage
by lafillesouriant
Summary: 600 Tage war er glücklich. 600 Tage war er endlich frei. 600 Tage hatte er alles was er immer wollte doch jedes Märchen hat einmal ein Ende.


_Liebes Tagebuch,  
Es ist eine ganze Weile her das ich das letzte mal geschrieben habe, wenn ich mal nachblättere ist es knapp 1 Jahr und 8 Monate her._

Träge und mit müden Augen schaute er auf die eine Zeile die er is jetzt geschrieben hatte und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine trockenen Lippen.  
War es wirklich schon solange her das er das in Leder gebundene Buch das letzte mal hervogeholt hatte ?  
Er Blätterte einige Seiten zurück und schaute flüchtig auf das Datum des letzten Eintrages.  
Ja, es war lange her und bei dem Gedanken an die Zeit in der er das kleine schwarze Buch nicht gebraucht hatte verschwand das kleine, kaum sehbare Lächeln wieder das er ebend noch aufgesetzt hatte.  
Er atmete tief durch und balancierte den edel aussehenden Kugelschreiber kurz in seiner rechten Hand bevor wieder ansetzte.

_Eine Zeit in der viel passiert ist. Dinge die ich nicht glauben würde, wenn sie nicht mir selbst passiert wä von dennen ich gedacht hätte sie würden mir, Sebastian Smythe, niemals wiederfahren. Ha falsch gedacht würde ich sagen.  
Wie auch immer, ich weiss ehrlich gesagt nicht wo ich anfangen soll und habe Angst das wenn ich einen Anfang finde ich nicht aufhören kann zu schreiben.  
Ich kenne mich doch, jedesmal wenn es mir so ging wie jetzt habe ich geschrieben als gäbe es kein morgen mehr, als würde ich hoffen das all die Gedanken, der Schmerz und die Wut wie von Zauberhand durch den Kulli aufs Blatt fließen und dort bleiben. Weg von mir und ab zu dir, wenn es mal so einfach wäre. Meistens hat es ja auch geklappt, aber ich denke in diesem bestimmten Fall ist es nicht möglich, so sehr ich es mir auch wünschen würde.  
Wie gerne würde ich all diese Dinge vergessen und einfach wieder von vorne Anfangen können ?_

Apruppt stoppte er und starrte auf die beigefarbende Seite die er soebend mit seiner saubersten Handschrift beschrieben drang den letzten Satz durchzustreichen stieg in ihm auf und er umklammerte den Kugelschreiber. Wie gerne würde er es tun, nur um sich selber zu beweisen das er es konnte und das er nicht so fühlte, doch damit würde er sich selber betrügen. Es tat weh es zu lesen, es tat aber noch mehr weh einzusehen das er wirklich so fühlte. Wie gerne würde er einfach nur vergessen und einfach weiter machen können.

_Ich will damit nicht sagen das ich die Erinnerungen vergessen will, das ich will das all diese Bilder verschwinden, nein, ich will nur das die Schmerzen die damit verbunden sind schwinden. Niemals würde ich meine Erinnerung an all das verlieren wollen was in der letzten Zeit passiert ist, aber all den Hass, die Wut , die Angst und den Schmerz, ja das möchte ich vergessen. Ich weiss das es nicht möglich ist, das wusste ich von Anfang an, aber ich wünsche es mir. Ich weiss ich werde mit der Zeit lernen damit umzugehen, irgendwie.  
Aber die Zeit spielt gegen mich. Ich bin kein Schwächling, das habe ich denke ich oft genug bewiesen, aber in diesem Fall . . . fühle ich mich schwach. Nicht schwach in dem Sinne das ich es nicht schaffe einen Kasten Wasser anzuheben oder so, nein schwach in dem Sinne das ich all das in mir drinn dieses mal nicht einfach abstellen und weiter machen kann.  
Und das erstemal seit einer Ewigkeit habe ich das Gefühl das mich all das hier erdrückt, das die Wände um mich rum immer näher kommen . . . Das erstemal in meinem Leben fühle ich mich Hilflos._

Stille, kein Stift der mehr über das Blatt flog, nicht einmal das atmen des jungen Mannes war zu hören. Er hielt die Luft an, versuchte sich zu beruhigen, versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen während er seine Augen fest auf das Buch vor ihm gerichtet hatte.  
Er legte den Stift auf den dunkelbraunen, antik wirkenden Schreibtisch und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Erst als sein Rücken die Lehne des Stuhles berührte atmete er laut aus und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht und warf den Kopf in den Nacken.  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte und seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sein Tagebuch richten konnte.  
"Das wird niemals jemand lesen, beruhige dich." sagte er zu sich selber und griff wieder nach dem Kugeschreiber.

_Wieso? Wieso ich mich so fühle? Ja einfach erklärt, wegen Ihm!  
Wer Er ist? Ich werde hier nun nicht meine, seine oder unsere Lebengeschichte aufschreiben aber ich denke es tut ganz gut sich wenigstens einen Teil davon von der Seele zu schreiben.  
Also werde ich dir nun erklären wer "Er" ist. Mach dich auf was gefasst, auf etwas du warscheinlich niemals von mir erwartet hättest._

Sein Name ? Nichts leichter als das, auch wenn sein Name schreiben warscheinlich genauso schmerzhaft ist wie ihn auszusprechen oder auch nur an ihn zu denken, aber schreiben hilft habe ich recht ? Ich denke ja, in diesem Sinne hatte meine Mutter recht. Also gut.

Kurt.  
Kurt Hummel. Der typische Junge von nebenan, wenn man ihn und sein Umfeld betrachtet.  
Liebevollen Vater, eine führsorgliche Stiefmutter und einen Stiefbruder. Eine heile Familie.  
Aber Kurt ist nicht so wie ihn viele sehen, nein , er ist anders in allen Arten in dennen man anders sein kann. Das wusste ich vom ersten Moment an als ich ihn gesehen habe.  
Damals, in diesem kleinen Restuarant in dem ich saß und mich an mein neues Umfeld gewöhnen wollte. Schon alleine wie er reinstolziert kam. Keine Spur von den typischen Teenager Problemen, nein er kam rüber als würde er genau wissen wer er war und heute bin ich mir sicher er wusste es auch, hat es sich nur selber nie eingestehen wollen.  
Und nun wird es schnulzig, kannst du dir das vorstellen ? Ich und schnulzig? Nein ? Gut, konnte ich bis zu diesem Tag auch nicht, hat sich aber schnell geändert als sich unsere Blicke trafen. Ich fange hier jetzt nicht an über das tiefe blau seiner Augen zu sprechen und wie schnell ich mich in ihnen verloren hatte, nein, weder werde ich von dieser unbeschreiblich reinen, fast schon porzelan ähnlichen Haut erzählen die er mit diesen lächerlichen Klamotten die er als modisch beschrieb verdeckte.  
Ich spreche lieber von seiner Art, seinem Auftretten, seiner Selbstsicherheit die er in diesem Moment an den Tag legte und die bittersüße Ehrlichkeit die er mir entgegenwarf.  
Ich erinnere mich noch sehr gut an dieses kleine fiese grinsen das seine vollen,weichen rosa Lippen umspielte als er dachte er hätte mich mit einem seiner Kommentare gerade aus der Bahn geworfen. Gut das er nicht wusste das ich es mit absicht getahn hatte, das ich ihm nur zu gerne diesen Triumph gab um ihn glücklich zu sehen.

An diesem Tag fing alles an. In diesem Restaurant ist es passiert.  
Ich, Sebastian Smythe, habe mich Hals über Kopf in diesen Jungen verliebt und ich bereu es nicht. Keinen Moment. Das ganze ist jetzt genau 1 Jahr und 8 Monate her. Und nun wird dir vielleicht klar sein wieso ich dich wieder rausgekram habe oder ? Als ich dir das letzte mal geschrieben hatte, dies war der Tag an dem ich hier ankam, in Ohio. Ich hatte dir meine Wut bekundigt über diesen lächerlichen Umzug und wie ätzend ich doch alles hier fand. Denn im großen und ganzen warst du nur dazu da damit ich mich auskotzen konnte wenn es mir schlecht ging. Lieber tat ich es bei dir als bei einer Lebenden Person, denn du würdest niemals fragen stellen. Besser so.  
1 Jahr und 8 Monate ging es mir gut.  
20 Monate lang war ich . . . Glücklich. So glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
20 Monate hatte ich alles was ich immer wollte, doch immer zu stolz war es zuzugeben.  
85 Wochen lang konnte ich träumen.  
_**600**__ Tage lang war er , Kurt, mein . . . Freund.  
Doch das war einmal..._

Sebastian legte den Stift wieder weg und entspannte sein Handgelenk. Es war lange her das er soviel geschrieben hatte, besonders mit der Hand. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe seine eben geschrieben Zeilen nocheinmal durchzulesen. Er wusste er müsste nichts an ihnen ändern, immerhin schrieb er hier keinen Aufatz, nein, er schrieb sich gerade die Seele aus dem Leib. Etwas das er schon viel früher hätte tun sollen, denn kaum waren die ersten Zeilen über den Jungen den er einst seinen Freund nannte aufs Papier gebracht spürte er wie sich etwas Gewicht von seinen Schultern und seinem Herzen löste.  
Gerade als er anfing sich zu entspannen lies ihn ein lauter Knall aufschrecken.  
Das Fenster seines Zimmers war aufgrund des heftigen Gewitters aufgeflogen und der Regen prasselte hinnein. Ein kalter heftiger Windstoß flog durch den Raum und Sebastian hörte wie vereinzelte Dinge in seinem Zimmer umfielen bevor er aufspringen und das Fenster wieder schließen konnte.  
"Ekelhaft" wieder sprach er zu sich selbst als er das Regenwasser an seinen Füßen spürte das den Boden benässt hatte. Kopfschüttelnd ging er zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch als ihm etwas ins Auge fiel. Der Wind der soebed noch durch sein Zimmer gefegt war musste es umgestoßen haben und kaum hatte Sebastian es wieder aufgestellt bereute er es auch schon wieder.

**A still framed photograph of you,and me together.  
is all i have of you and me anymore. **

Ein leises seufzen verließ seine Lippen als er mit dem Finger am Rahmen des Bildes entlang fuhr und er fragte sich wieso er es wieder aufgestellt hatte. Der Wind lag nicht falsch daran es umzukippen. Er betrachtete das Bild eine Weile und sein Gesicht entspannte sich, ein leichtes lächeln umspielte nun wieder seine Lippen.  
Die zwei Menschen auf dem Bild sahen glücklich aus. Verliebt.  
Wieder schüttelte Sebastian den Kopf und riss seinen Blick von dem Bild. Er wollte es nicht länger betrachten, wollte sich nicht an diesen Tag erinnern, wollte im moment nicht sehen wie wundervoll doch damals noch alles war. Und doch so sehr er es versuchte, die Erinnerungen stiegen wieder auf. Waren sie doch alles was er noch hatte.

**We were so in love and we thought it'll last forever.  
But we were torn by the storm.**

_Fangen so nicht viele Geschichten an ? Also ich meine mit , es war einmal ?  
Ja da bin ich mir sicher, ich kann mich noch schwach an all die Geschichten erinnern die meine Mutter mir vorgelesen hat als ich noch ein Kind war und nicht einschlafen konnte.  
Sie begannen alle mit diesem Satz . . . Es war einmal.  
Also wird dies hier auch nur eine Geschichte sein, etwas das man sich erzählt.  
Wie Sebastian Smythe sein Herz verlor oder irgendwie sowas wird es wohl sein. Es klingt seltsam wenn man es ausspricht und mich kennt. Haben doch sowieso immer alle gedacht ich hätte kein Herz und würde nur für mich selber Leben. Pustekuchen. Ich habe, entschuldige ich muss mich verbessern, ich hatte sehr wohl ein Herz nur hielt ich es nie für nötig es anderen zu präsentieren.  
Bis er kam. Bis er meine Welt auf den Kopf drehte und ich mein Leben in frage stellte._

Ich will nicht sagen das mein Leben vorhher Falsch war, es war aber auch nicht Richtig.  
Ich denke durch Kurt habe ich mitbekommen was wirklich wichtig im Leben ist.  
Das sich nicht immer alles um mich drehen kann, das es Menschen gibt die sich für das Interesieren was ich tue und wer ich bin. Ich hatte das nie für wichtig gehalten, dachte ich doch immer es ist leichter wenn man alles alleine macht. Auch wieder falsch gedacht.  
Erst durch Kurt wurde mein Leben einfacher, angenehmer. Ich habe wirklich viel von ihm gelernt und ich könnte ihm nicht dankbarer sein.  
Wenn ich mein Leben vor ihm und mein Leben mit ihm vergleiche dann weiß ich das er vieles verändert hat. Das er mich verändert hat und jetzt habe ich wieder diese Angst.  
Angst davor wieder allein zu sein.

**And I won't forget you!I can't forget you!  
And the hardest thing i've done is have to live without you!  
And i wonder why we both walked away.  
I'm lost without you,still crazy for you.  
Just turn around,come back because your smile is overdue.  
And I miss You.**

_Ja es fällt mir schwer das zu zugeben aber es ist so. Ich habe eine heiden Angst davor wieder alleine dazustehen. Wieder alleine und nur mit dir Tagebuch meine Ängste und Sorgen ausstehen zu können. Versteh mich nicht falsch du warst mir immer ein treuer und hilfreicher Gegenstand aber manche Dinge kannst auch du nicht ändern.  
Du kannst mir nicht helfen zu verstehen wieso es so wehtut. _

Sebastian atmete tief durch und versuchte sein wieder schmerzendes Handgelenk zu ignorieren. Er würde nur wegen diesem jetzt nicht aufhören zu schreiben, fing es doch gerade an ihm wenigstens etwas zu Helfen. Konnte er die Sachen in seinem Kopf schon nicht aussprechen so wollte er sie wenigstens aufschreiben und dann für immer verbannen. Das Buch am besten niewieder rausholen, nur um niewieder daran erinnert zu werden was er alles falsch gemacht hatte und falsch gemacht hat er vieles soviel wusste er bereits.  
Wäre es nicht so gewesen dann wäre Kurt noch bei ihm und sie würden sich jetzt warscheinlich in irgendeinem Cafe gegenüber sitzen, ihren Kaffee genießen, sich anlächeln und über ihren Tag reden. Gott wie sehr vermisste Sebastian diese eigentlich so nichtigen Gesprä sehr vermisste er es einfach nur da zu sitzen und Kurt an zuschauen während dieser sich über irgendeinen seiner Freunde beschwerte oder darüber das der Schal des jungen Mädchens, einige Tische weiter, ja schon so ausser Mode war das er fast schon wieder Inn war.

_Du kannst mir nicht dabei helfen diese Leere in mir zu füllen die er hinterlassen hat.  
Du kannst meine Fehler nicht rückgängig machen oder ? Wenn du es könntest dann wärst du ein magisches Buch und ich würde warscheinlich Millionen mit dir verdienen.  
Aber und das dass aus meinen Gedanken kommt ist schon seltsam, was nützt mir all das Geld was ich mit dir verdienen würde wenn er nicht an meiner Seite ist?  
Nichts, denn selbst nach langer Zeit würde all das Geld nicht sein helles Lachen ersetzten das mich immer wieder aufgemunter hat.  
Und genau jetzt habe ich den Punkt erreicht an dem ich mich frage wieso?  
Wieso musste es soweit kommen ? Ja wir beide sind noch jung, naive und unerfahren,  
( besonders ich wenn man meine Vergangenheit bedenkt. Von Liebe und alle dem hatte ich ja nunmal absolut keine Ahnung...) aber was lief schief ? Ich gebe niemandem die Schuld, soetwas kommt überall auf der Welt vor aber wenn ich ehrlich sein soll. Was intereieren mich in diesem Fall andere wenn ich das Gefühl habe das nur ich so fühle ?  
Dieser Satz klingt seltsam aber du weisst wie ich mich habe was das durchstreichen angeht._

Ich weiss ich bin nicht der einzige der so fühlt, denn er fühlt nicht anders und das weiss ich.  
Woher ? Er hat es mir gesagt und jetzt fragst du dich bestimmt : Wenn wir beide so fühlen, wenn wir beide so verletzt sind wieso können wir dann nicht einfach wieder zusammen sein?  
Weil es so einfach nicht ist. Dafür ist zuviel passiert, dafür habe ich zuviel Mist gebaut.  
Ja ich gebe mir die Schuld an alle dem und das aus gutem Recht.  
Ich will es nicht einzig und alleine darauf schieben das ich so unerfahren war, so unsicher in allem was ich tat. Ich denke es liegt viel mehr daran das ich nicht wusste was ich an ihm hatte, das ich ihn nicht richtig zu schätzen wusste, nunja bis jetzt.  
Wie sagt man doch immer so schön ? Du weisst eine Person erst dann richtig zu schätzen wenn du sie verloren hast oder so. Ja so ist es bei mir und ich könnte mich dafür hassen aber auch das würde nichts ändern. 

**Darling can't you see?  
Im sorry for all i did,what i said and things i hid and I'm finally over me..  
Is that too late you you?**

_Dafür ist es zu spät. Ich habe zu spät bemerkt was er mir wirklich bedeutet.  
Aber ich bin dankbar. Manchmal, es gab Tage, da wusste ich nicht womit ich ihn verdient hatte. Wieso liebte Kurt mich ? Ich war nun nicht wirklich die beste Partie hier in der Umgebung wenn ich ehrlich sein soll und doch hat er sich für mich entschieden.  
Was war an mir so besonders das er mich nie hat aufgegeben hat, bis jetzt natürlich._

Sebastian stoppte, merkte nicht das er die Spitze des Kugelschreibers fest auf das Papier drückte während er ins Leere schaute. Gedankenverloren kaute er sich auf seiner Unterlippe rum und starrte Löcher in die Luft. Wieder die Frage aller Fragen. Wieso er ?  
Er hatte schon Stunden damit verbracht die Antwort auf diese Frage zu finden, doch nie kam er auf ein Ergebniss. Musste er denn eine Antwort darauf haben? Er war sich nicht sicher wenn nun darüber nachdachte. Reichte es ihm denn nicht das es nunmal so war ? Ja natürlich reichte es und er war glücklich darüber das Kurt sich für ihn entschieden hatte und doch quälte ihn diese Frage. Kurt hatte sie ihm oft beantwortet, auf seine liebevolle Art und Weise aber es war nie das was Sebastian hören wollte. Es war schön zu hören das Kurt ihn liebte, das er ihn Interesant fand und das irgendwas an ihm Kurt magisch anzog, aber das war es nicht da war Sebastian sich sicher. Wieso also er ? Wieso nicht jeder andere ?  
Wieder richtete Sebastian seinen Blick auf das Buch vor sich und atmete tief durch.

_Nein, ich ziehe das zurück, ich weiss das Kurt mich nicht aufgegeben hat. Selbst jetzt noch nicht und ich weiss das wird er niemals tun. Er wird immer da sein um mir zu Helfen, mir zur Seite zu stehen wenn ich wieder drohe zu fallen, ebend nur auf eine andere Art wie zuvor.  
Und ich kann mich nur wiederholen, dafür bin ich dankbar.  
Ich denke wir werden nie aufhören etwas für einander zu empfinden, jedenfalls denke ich das ich niemals damit aufhören könnte. Mit sicherheit nach einiger Zeit wird es nicht mehr dieses Empfinden von tiefer und inniger Liebe sein, nein , eher eine Freundschaft die ich um nichts auf der Welt verlieren möchte. Er wird immer irgendwo in mir verwurzelt sein und ich habe nicht vor das zu ändern auch wenn es noch so sehr schmerzt. Ich bin ja ein starker junger Mann, ich habe schon andere Sachen gemeistert, nur weiss ich jetzt das ich es nicht mehr alleine machen muss. Ich habe Menschen um mich herrum die mir Helfen werden und einer davon wird immer Kurt sein, da bin ich mir sicher. Er wird immer soetwas wie ein Anker für mich sein, denn er war da als ich ihn am nötigsten gebraucht habe und ich wüsste wirklich nicht wo ich jetzt wäre wenn ich ihn damals nicht getroffen hätte._

**I can't imagine where I'd be  
If you had never rescued me  
You showed me what it is,and now i so can see**

_Ich weiss es klingt Theatralisch, überzogen und ziemlich kitschig aber er war meine Rettung.  
Mein Schutzengel,mein Himmel, mein Prinz.  
Und das wird er immer bleiben und irgendwann werde ich mit all dem besser umgehen können und ich weiss es kommt der Tag an dem ich mit ihm darüber reden kann. An dem ich ihm endlich sagen kann was ich im Moment nicht kann und wir werden uns darüber Unterhalten. Wir werden beide im Stillen wissen das wir uns immer Lieben werden aber keiner wird es aussprechen und wir werden weitermachen.  
Irgendwann werden wir darüber lachen wie wir uns aufgeführt haben und alles wird wieder gut sein. Keine Schmerzen mehr, keine Ängste mehr nur noch eine feste Freundschaft die nichts zerstören kann._

"Verdammt" Sebastians aufschrei hallte durch das stille Zimmer und das Echo das seine Stimme erzeugte schallte ihm durch die Ohren. Seine Handflächen waren fest auf den Schreibtisch gepresst und die Augen zugekniffen. Sein Körper zitterte, er war angespannt und sein Atem ging stoß griff er mit zittriger Hand nach dem Kugelschreiber und setzte ein letztes mal an als ein kleiner dunkler Fleck am Rand des Blattes ihn endlich aus seiner Traumwelt riss. Gott hatte er sich doch geschworen endlich damit aufzuhören. Hatte er sich doch geschworen das es wieder besser wird, das die Tränen endlich aufhören würden. Ein Smythe weint nicht, niemals. Doch wem wollte er etwas vor machen?

_Es ist schwachsinn. Alles. Nichts wird wieder gut. ist weg und es ist meine Schuld. Ich habe es vermasselt. Ich habe ihn verloren so wie alles was mir je wichtig war im Leben und ich kann nicht mehr. Gott verdammt ja ich kann nicht mehr. Ich habe Angst, ich fühle mich Hilflos und . . . Kaputt. Ich habe das Gefühl nicht atmen zu können, nicht denken zu können und ich hasse es das ich mich jedesmal wieder aufs neue selbst belüge.  
Ich kann nicht schlafen, kann nicht essen ich kann nichtmal aufhören zu heulen.  
Ich hasse es. Ich hasse es das ich mich so fühle und ich will das es aufhört.  
Ich kann das nichtmehr und ich will es nicht mehr.  
Ich brauche ihn.  
Ich kann nicht mehr ohne ihn. Ich will das er zurück kommt, ich würde alles dafür tun.  
Ich weiss ich bin ein Arschloch und an sich habe ich es nicht anders verdient. Ha. Natürlich habe ich es nicht anders verdient. Ich habe ihn immer und immer wieder verletzt habe ihn und alles was er für mich getahn hat mit Füßen getretten und jetzt bin ich es der hier sitzt und betet das er zurück kommt. Ich habe ihn nicht verdient, das weiss ich und ich weiss er wird niewieder zurück kommen aber ich wünschte er würde. Wer bin ich schon ? Wer bin ich ohne ihn? Nichts. Ich war nie etwas bis er mir das Gefühl gab jemand zu sein. Bis er mir das Gefühl gabe gebraucht zu werden, geliebt zu werden. Ich vermisse dieses Gefühl aber am meisten . . . vermisse ich ihn. Einfach nur er, in meinen Armen. Da wo er hingehört.  
Doch ich weiss all das wird niemals etwas ändern an der Situation.  
Aber ohne ihn weiss ich nicht mehr wer ich bin._

**'Cause I'm lost without you,still crazy for you.  
Just turn around,come back because your smile is overdue.  
And I miss You. **

Sebastian schaute sich die letzten Zeilen nocheinmal genauer an und immer mehr dunkle Flecken erschienen auf dem beigen Papier, schienen die Tinte und die damit geschrieben Sätze wegwaschen zu wollen.  
Ja das Schreiben hatte etwas in ihm ausgelöst, aber nicht etwa das was er erwartet hatte.  
Wollte er doch schreiben um es sich einfach von der Seele zu reden um endlich weiter machen zu können nicht um endlich zu begreifen was er nun begriffen hatte. Etwas in ihm war endlich bereit es einzugestehen.

_Kurt Hummel,  
Mein Schutzengel, Mein Retter, Mein Prinz, Mein Himmel,Liebe meines Lebens.  
Egal was passiert, ich werde dich lieben, ein Leben lang.  
Das verspreche ich dir._

Sebastian Smythe.


End file.
